Never to be a Angel
by claudia1
Summary: Chandler has waited ten long years to tell them the truth, now ten years have passed


Disclaimers: The GvsE guys belong to other people. The highlander characters do

not belong to me. All other characters are mine so hands of.

Title: Never to be an angel

A few months ago I was murdered. Some really weird and ugly looking dude killed me. After my death I just expected to wake up again, I mean that's what I have always done for a few thousand years. Part of me still thinks I'll end up in hell, I've been to hell and its not an experience I would care to repeat too soon. Instead of waking up again like I usually do, I find myself Ian room being interviewed by two guys called ford and Decker. Both of them looks as pissed off as each other. I had at first thought I was in heaven, but as soon as these guys opened started to talk I knew I wasn't in heaven. I also knew that I was still very much alive, but these two guys apparently had other ideas. These two guys, Ford and Decker were there names. They proceeded to tell me that I had been given a second chance to enter heaven. There was of course a catch. I had to join this organisation called the corps. The corps is sorta like the police. The only difference is that the corps saves people who have sold their eternal souls to the morlocks. Morlocks are the lackies of the devil. These are the guys that all corps agents kill on a regular basis. A morlock is what actually killed me on that night in the ally. They all thought I'm dead so I've somehow ended up here in the corps. Before anyone can become a Corps agent they have to die. When a person dies they go to hell or they go to heaven. There is no in between. Limbo is nothing more than a myth. You see I am a unique Corps agent, I'm still very much alive. You think they would have realised that wouldn't you. I did die in that ally that night. If someone hadn't called for an ambulance I would have woken up an hour later, but it didn't turn out that way. You see this corps gig, is just a few years out of my every day life. I've been dead before and this time round although it was messy it was still just another way to die. I am what you would call an immortal. You, see when I died this time round it was different. Each death is different though. Deacon knows who I am, deacon knows almost everything about me. He doesn't know how old I am, he just knows what I am. As for the other corps agents they're none the wiser. They all treat me like the new kid. With my lifetime experience I know more about life and death than they ever will. I don't mean to come across as arrogant, the things I've learnt have come with age and experience. Then there's henry my partner in the corps and supposedly more experienced partner. Henry is constantly telling me Chand bud you'll learn, then he smiles at me like I'm some wet behind the ear's kid. He feels that it's his job to lead all investigations, he doesn't trust me. Ford and Decker are even worse. I know what they say about me to others and none of it is pretty. I do want to tell them what I am, but they'll just look at me like I have grown a second head. Deacon tells me that I only have to stay here for another ten years and then I am free to go back to my normal life. I did ask him why did I have to stay for such a short time. Ten years to an immortal is like a drop in the ocean. Deacon said that other Corps agents would soon start to notice they I hadn't aged a day in ten years. I told deacon it shouldn't matter how I look in ten years time we'll still be fighting the morlocks. Deacon went quiet over that. Two years past before I spoke to deacon again, he said in eight years time I would be able to tell everyone the truth. Then again there are only three people that I want to tell my secret to. I have to wait eight short years to tell people the truth of who I am. In eight short years five Corps agents have defected, three died and four went to heaven. We have also recruited more people in the past eight years. Ten more people are now proud Corps agents. So after ten short years I finally get to tell henry, Ford and Decker the truth. I finally get to tell them why I haven't aged a day in the last ten years. Some of the other corps agents think I have sold my eternal soul to morlocks. It was actually henry that came up with that particular suggestion. It just goes to show how much he actually trusts me, doesn't it. At my age I don't really care what other people think about me anymore. So since he suggested this idea I have had Corps agents follow me every where I go when I am not working. It is getting to be annoying. It would be better if they were good at following me, but they stick out by mile. So here I am in Ford and Decker's office with Henry ready to tell them why I am ageless.

"Chandler can you please hurry up. This is a busy office and we don't have a lot of time to waste," said Decker.

That's Decker you can tell by his tone of voice just what he thinks of me.

"Henry why did you suggest to Ford and Decker that I had sold my eternal soul," said chandler. The others looked at him with surprise on the features. They had all thought that chandler had not heard about this particular rumour about him. Chandler apparently knew more about it than he was telling anyone.

"Well look at you man, you haven't aged a day in ten years," answered Henry surprised that chandler knew that he had told Ford and Decker about his suspicions.

"You really don't trust me do you Henry. You honestly believe that I have sold my soul," said chandler

"Hell, yes we do. Chandler you haven't aged a day in the last ten years. You haven't even got a single grey hair. The rest of us are pensioners," snapped Ford.

"Well I didn't sell my soul. I didn't sell it to Hades even though I came close. What in hell makes you all think I would sell it to a snivelling little morlock," said chandler is a calm tone of voice

"We believe you Chand, don't get so wound up," said Henry worried for his friends sanity

"Deacon knows," stuttered Ford

"Yeah, he knew the moment you guys recruited me to the corps that you had made a big mistake," said chandler with a wry smile

"That means the guy upstairs knows," said Decker

"He knew the day I was born. It's the same for everyone," said Chandler as he ran his hands though his spiky hair.

"So what's this big secret of yours," asked henry curios to know what chandler had been hiding all these years.

"I'm immortal," said Chandler

"No really what is your secret," said henry thinking that chandler was just playing a joke on all of them.

"Immortal as in I can live for a very long time," replied chandler in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"Chand you have been watching far to much television. You actually believe you can never die," said henry trying very hard not to laugh. Henry looked over at Ford and Decker trying very hard not to laugh. Looking over at Ford and Decker was enough to set them all of into a laughing fit.

"Have you three finished laughing at my life yet. Do you think its funny when I tell you one of my deepest secrets," said chandler just about keeping his temper in check

"Chand calm down man. We believe you," said Henry trying to calm chandler down.

Chandler got up from his chair, as he could no longer stay seated. He started to pace and came to stop in the middle of the office. When he turned round again to look at Henry, Chandler and Decker his gaze was ice cold. Not a hint of emotion was showing in his eyes.

"Do any of you believe a word of what I have just told you," said Chandler in a neutral tone of voice.

"Of course we do Chand," answered henry

"Oh, don't even bother to lie. I know what you all think of me. You think I don't know about the things that are said behind my back. I know about every bitchy comment that has been spoken about me. Ford and Decker believe that I am useless at my job, that henry has to lead me around by my nose on every morlock investigation. My own partner believes I sold my eternal soul to a morlock. I didn't sell my soul to Hades lord of the underworld, what in hell made you think I sold my soul. I've been to hell and I have no intention on going back there. So why would I want to sell my soul to one of the devils little stooges? You have all think I'm poor little chandler that needs to be guided everywhere. I have never needed any guidance from any of you. I am also tired of getting treated like a second class citizen. You need to look at the state of your own lifes before you even start to crictise mine," said chandler as he walked to the office door

"You can't talk to us like that. We bought you on board to join the corps. If you leave the Corps now you'll never get to heaven to see that wife of yours," snapped Decker

"You think that bothers me. I've been to hell, died more times than I care to count, I was never married and I have never had any children. She wasn't even my wife, she was someone I met during the war," said chandler as he walked out he office and slammed the door shut.

"Do any of you two believe what he just said," asked Decker.

"Hell no," answered Ford

"Well I do. I have never seen chandler get that angry before," said henry as he walked out the office to go and find chandler. He didn't have to go very far as chandler was at his desk, packing his belongings into a box

"Chand what are you doing," said henry as he realised he was asking the obvious.

"I'm leaving the corps. My ten years are u. I'm getting back to my normal life," said chandler with not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Aren't ya even going to say goodbye to the other agents," asked henry

"Why, would I. Did you not hear a word I just said in the office? I have no-one here, who likes me," said chandler as he place a photo of that he had of henry and him together at the office party. He placed the photo on henrys desk.

"I like you man," said Henry

Chandler finished packing and placed the box on the table.

"Why do you lie to me all time," asked chandler in a firm tone of voice

"I never lie to you man. I do consider you to be my friend. What did you expect me to do? You haven't aged a day ten years," said henry.

"You could have just asked me henry. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be followed around by other corps agents when you're not working? Its bad enough with the watchers," said chandler as he let out a sigh

"Watchers who are they man," asked henry

"It's an immortal thing," said chandler

Henry held out his hand for chandler to shake. Chandler took hold of his hand and shook it.

"Am I forgiven," asked Henry in a light tone of voice

"Of course you are henry I can't hold grudges for that long," said chandler wit a grin.

"So how old are you," asked Henry curios to know

"It goes into the thousands of years," said chandler with a smile as he watched the emotions play across henrys face.

"Your joking right," said henry

"No, I am not. No reason to lie now is there," said chandler as he got up out his seat handmade his way out of the Corps headquarters.

"Hey Chand man, wait up." Said henry as he caught up with chandler walked with him out of the corps headquarters.

As soon as they reached the saftey of the parking lot outside the corps headquarters chandler spoke up.

"Henry, don't ever call me Chand I don't like people calling me that," said chandler as he opened the trunk of his car and put his box of belongings inside. He slammed the trunk of car shut and looked up at henry.

"I never knew that," said Henry

"Well you do now don't ya," said chandler as he got into his car. Henry opened the passenger's side of the car and got into chandler car. Chandler paid no attention to Henry and just started up his car and made his way over to his apartment.

"Where are we going," asked henry

"I need to get some things from my apartment and then I am leaving town," said chandler as he and henry made the rest of the journey to his apartment in silence


End file.
